The research project has two major thrusts. First, an attempt will be made to determine whether data which appear to implicate norepinephrine and/or dopamine in the mediation of behaviors related to hunger, thirst and reward ( as well as many forms of mental disorders) are in actuality reflecting more basic functions related only secondarily to the individual behaviors or syndromes most investigators are now focussing upon . We seek an approach that will permit generalizations across a wide spectrum of behaviors relating to what we believe are integrative, gating functions of a central system utilizing dopamine as a transmitter. Our pharamacological-behavioral testing- assay search for a generalized function for dopamine has led us to a model with remarkable explanatory power across a wide spectrum of behaviors. Second, efforts will continue toward the development of a more complete model of the complex brain-endocrine-behavioral system (s) regulating water and sodium balance. Our present emphasis on elucidating the roles played in osmotic, volemic and sodium regulatory systems by chemical agents such as angiotensin, isoproterenol, dopamine and carbachol will be sustained. In addition, new emphasis will be placed on furthering understanding of the factors which influence the ongoing ingestive behavior of organisms when they are not undergoing any apparent physiological imbalance.